Intergalatic War
by Excetora Demiora
Summary: rated for future chapters. A new Female worrior is recruted, and Zarbon is assigned to escort her, and train w her. Can emotions grow between the two? find out!
1. Aurore Paine Platto

Intergalatic War  
  
By: Excetora Demora  
  
A/n: none of the characters in this story of wich are DBZ related are mine, only Aurore. Thankyou.  
  
please excuese my English, I am from Egypt, and have had a hard time of learning. THAKYOU!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Space, like a blacke velvet cloth, with thousands of glittering dimonds and jewels glimmering and shinning with pride and eligance, known as the stars. And hundreds of other beutiffuly colored gems sparkleing, known as the planests. in the deep depths far from the sun, and the milk-way galaxy, lies planets, far beyond the reaches of human technology, or imagination. It is in this black-abyss that we settle are gaze upon this very moment,...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE-Aurore  
  
A small Alien space craft, slowly makes its way from the darkest reaches of space, flying towards the planet of the ice'jinn lord, know as Frieza. suddenly with great impact, the craft lands on the planet, it's loud crash would ecco through space, if sound were even audable there. suddenly thousands of men souround the pod, thier guns held, pointed at the space-craft entrace. suddenly the door blasts off the miraculous ship, showing a brightly glowing fimanine figure. through the bright blue-black glow, the figure of the woman is stunningly beutiful, her lovely white skin, complemented with icy-blue hair, and her maroon eyes glowing with blue light. she floats a little above the floor, eligant feet pointed towards the ground,...as she flowly makes her decent down the ramp. Her hair flutters, and her slender, long white tail twitches, a gold band around the middle, with varois carvings ingraved upon it. her glow fades as she reaches the ground, and now you can make out her clothing. a deep maroon halter top that barely covers anything, and very short baroon scorts ((shorts=skirt)), and her eligant feet are left bare, a bell around her left ankle.  
  
"Stop right there!" shouted a close by younger cammidant, with an AK-41 pointed at the regal looking womans face.  
  
some of the other men shuddered as she looked around at them. She smirked defiantly, and turned her gaze back at the cammidant, "Take me to your Lord,...the one called Frieza,..." she drolled in a deep yet fimanine voice. the commidant nodded in an uneasy tone. She followed him, walking on the ball of her feet, sharp toenails looking like an Egals talons,...much like her jet-black fingernails.  
  
***  
  
The Cammidant and the Woman stoped as they reached the Lords chambers. The Cammidant knocked uneasily.  
  
"Who is it!?" came the shouts of Lord Frieza from the other side of the door.  
  
"i-it's Cammandant-L-Luke, sire," he said bowing as the electronic door opened. The woman neither bowed, nor flinched as the much feared frieza showed up at the door, but instead, in a voice as cool as the wind said:  
  
"m'lord, Frieza," she looked at him with beutiful maroon eyes, "I have come from the planet of Fadose, to seek service in your palace," She curtsied as she finished.  
  
"You say you come from Fadose, are you also of the Fados'jinn blood, then?" came Lord Frieza's sceptical voice, as he looked down upon the hauntingly beutiul woman.  
  
"Yes, sire. My name is Aurore, as you know,...I am one of the last of my race," She said, in a delicate manner.  
  
"Yes, I also know that your kind are verry sucsessful worriors. Your are welcomed to the Cold Army," Frieza said, as a breed haired mand came to stand beside the Ice'jinn Lord, "This is Zarbon, He will take you to get your gear and pappers done." and with that Frieza turned back into his chambers, and Zarbon stepped out, the door closing.  
  
The Cammidant known as Luke imeadiately left, and Zarbon and Aurore were left alone.  
  
"This place is full of Machina!" Aurore said in wonder((Machina=Machines)).  
  
"Yes,...have you never seen this many before?" said Zarbon as he watched aurores amazed looks.  
  
"No! never before! where I come from all the Machina were destroyed long ago,..." she said as the walked into a great round room. Sitting at a desk in the back of the room sat a fat brown man, with rather large glasses.  
  
"Banks! we have a new recrute here!" said Zarbon as he pushed Aurore gently foward, towards the man.  
  
The man ajdusted his specticles, and took out some Papers, "hmn,...yeas,...and your name, Dearie?"  
  
"Aurore Platto"  
  
"age"  
  
"21"  
  
"gender"  
  
Aurore gamer him a blank expression, "....."  
  
"ummm,..egh, yeah, ummm, going on!" the brown ban fumbled witht he paper as he wrote down the information. Aurore then turned around as a machina creature entered the room and colected the trash bin and left.  
  
"AHEM! Shall we carry on, Miss Platto?"  
  
"oh! yes!" she nodded as she turned her attention back to the man.  
  
***  
  
It was a half an hour later that Aurore and Zarbon walked out of the round room, soon entering a darker, and also smaller room, filled with bunches of differint armor.  
  
"this is where you shall get you armor," Zarbon said in his sleek voice. He took out of a cabinent some leather boots that laced up like Combat Boots, and handed them to Aurore, and then took out some leather gloves, with silver along the edge. He then went to the other end of the room and took out a rather sleek looking black bodysuit, and very heavy looking armor.  
  
"looks like I scored well in the armor department?" came Aurores beutiful voice that sent chills through Zarbons viens, but he did'nt reply. after a few minute he finnaly spoke:  
  
"I am to show you to your dorm. You are to get into your armore and then report back to room number 024656, understand?" He asked Aurore in an authoritive tone. Aurore nodded, and Zarbon led her to her room.  
  
***  
  
A few minuets later, Aurore stepped out of her room and made her way to room number 024656, newly dressed in her armor. the black body-suit covered all of her except her face, hands, and feet. the lether boots, of which were dark brown in color, fit well, and the gloves complemented the boots aswell. Aurore also more silver shoulder armor, and silver belt, and she had her light blue hair uo in a top-knot. as she stepped out of the machina-controlled door, Zarbon gaped at her. he had to admit, she was the best looking femme officer they had recruited in a while.  
  
"Follow me," he demanded, and began to lead her to Lord Frieza's chambers.  
  
Aurore had now become accustome to the many machina running about the palace, and tried to memorise the long hallways, and what rooms they lead to. her tail swished with excitement, though her maroon eyes did not show her enthusiasm.  
  
"Frieza has wished for a word with you,..oh, and one more thing," he said over his shoulder as he turned to leave. He threw a small Machina object hat her. "You'll be wanting that,..." he said with a smile.  
  
Aurore looked at the small object. A scouter. she cliped it onto her ear. the color of the lense was blue, her favorite. she then knocked on the door, regaining her regal manner.  
  
The door slowly opened, "enter," came Frieza's Voice. Aurore slowly entered. Frieza jestured for her to take a seat infront of him, and she did so, finding that being in the presince of Lord Frieza wasn't quiet as a thrill as the stories made them out to be.  
  
"I wish to know what made you come to serve me,..." Frieza said demandingly.  
  
"I came so I could lend my great stringths to a force worthy of my many talents,..."  
  
"oh? Name them." Frieza said with a smirk.  
  
"I have great stringth, sire,...I can read minds, torture the soul,...and an impecible fighting ability,...worthy of being at your hands!" she said, bowing in her seat. Her tail flicked with great excitement.  
  
Frieza smirked, "exilent,...you shall be verry useful-"  
  
"but sir!" Aurore interupted, "I must warn you," Frieza looked surpriesed as Aurore stood up, knocking the chair over, "my powers,...they can be,....uncontrollable, at times, sire."  
  
Frieza just smirked, "well,...there are ways to fix that,..." he turned, pushing a button on the door palel, "be gone with you, Zarbon shall escort you where-ever you may need to go/"  
  
Aurore nodded, and quickly left, followed by Zarbon who quickly followed her.  
  
Suddenly, out poped a rather fat and ugly person known as Dodoria. Aurore stoped abruptly, and Zarbon bumped into her, "Who's he?" she asked pointing to Dodoria.  
  
"that is Dodoria" replied Zarbon, and suddenly the little fat creature came hobbleing over to the two.  
  
"hey, Zar! who's the lady?" he asked with a wink.  
  
Zarbon just blushed, "she is a new recrute, nothing more!"  
  
"Ah! but your blushing!" teased Dodoria.  
  
"'Tis none of your concern!" he spat at his long time friend, "c'mon, Aurore," he took the lovely Fados'jinn's wrist and quickly left the ugly dodoria behind.  
  
"Zar-Zarbon?" she said, hoping she got his name right, "wh-why did we leave so quickly?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.  
  
"I had no time to dwatle with him," Zarbon said, finnaly losing the redness that had envaded his cheeks earlier. He quite fancied the new girl, but did not enjoy the taunting and teasing of his friend. They stood in front of Aurore's room ((number 024659 *wink*)). Zarbon sighed, and closed his eyes and Aurores deepy ruby eyes stared up at the green haired man.  
  
"I look foward to seeing you again,...may I call you a friend?" she asked with a curious expression.  
  
Zarbon blushed, "yeah, shure," he bowed as the machina-ized door opened, and watched Aurore run in. The door then shut, and as Zarbon turned around, there was a smirking dodoria, "ugh,..." Groaned Zarbon.  
  
"I saw dat look on ya face when ya looked at her,..." said Dodoria mockingly.  
  
"what of it!?" huffed Zarbon angrilly as he walked down the hall to his room, only three doors down((I love that band!!!)) only to be chased by the round man.  
  
"what? You can't deny that she ain't one of the most beutiful vixen you've ever seen!" came the annoying voice of Dodoria.  
  
Zarbos stopped in his tracks, and sighed, closing his eyes, then he reopened them and went into his room.  
  
"well,...touchy!" huffed Dodoria, and he hobbled off.  
  
***  
  
Zarbon lay on his bed, trying to sleep, but the immage of Aurora played in his head. the image of how regal she could be when in the presince of lord Frieza, and then the soft and somewhat spunky image of her when they were not, "she is like two people in one," he said out loud, before rolling over in his bed, his deep-green hair un-done, falling over his shoulders, covering his bare back and upper-chest, as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Well, dat iz dat, what dou you think so far? how is my writing? hope you like it so far^___^ please R&R!. 


	2. Trial and an early lunch

Intergalatic War  
  
By: Excetora Demiora  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any of the characters accept Aurore.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"I saw dat look on ya face when ya looked at her,..." said Dodoria mockingly.  
  
"what of it!?" huffed Zarbon angrilly as he walked down the hall to his room, only three doors down((I love that band!!!)) only to be chased by the round man.  
  
"what? You can't deny that she ain't one of the most beutiful vixen you've ever seen!" came the annoying voice of Dodoria.  
  
Zarbos stopped in his tracks, and sighed, closing his eyes, then he reopened them and went into his room.  
  
"well,...touchy!" huffed Dodoria, and he hobbled off.  
  
Zarbon lay on his bed, trying to sleep, but the immage of Aurora played in his head. the image of how regal she could be when in the presince of lord Frieza, and then the soft and somewhat spunky image of her when they were not, "she is like two people in one," he said out loud, before rolling over in his bed, his deep-green hair un-done, falling over his shoulders, covering his bare back and upper-chest, as he slowly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWO-Trial  
  
It was early the nest day, when Aurore was rudely awaken from her slumber. She looked up to see a rather strange looking man standing above her, "up, up, up! Lord Frieza wants to see how well you fight, you are to be dressed and at the battledome in half an hour!"  
  
Aurore streatched and yawned as the man spoke, and finnally got up when he left her room, 'I really should put a lock on that door,' she thought as she got into her tight black bodysuit. she sat in a chair in front of a mirror to put her boots on, when a knock came at the door. Aurore sighed before telling the knocker to come in.  
  
Aurore blushed as Zarbon came in, his long green hair back in its braid, "I am here to take you to the Battledome," Zarbon said as he stood beside the door.  
  
"yeah, yeah. Why does Lord Frieza seem so interested in seeing my abilities?" she asked as she put on her shoulder aromor, and did up her hair in a top-knot before putting on her gloves.  
  
"the Lord has his reasong,but I suspect it is because of you rather abnormal abilities," he paused before continueing, "So, do you really have the ability to read minds?" he asked her somewhat whistfully, about as excited as Aurore was about the many machina.  
  
Aurore nodded, "Yeas, but dun wory about that. It's more my power to blow things up just with my mind that is to wory about," she said casually. Zarbon gaped at her casual way of talking about her rather neat abilities.  
  
***  
  
A few minuets later, Zarbon and Aurore had reached the large battledome door. they entered and found Lord Frieza standing in the middle of the room, a smirk upong his face. Aurore and Zarbon, in unison bowed to the ice'jinn Lord.  
  
"Thank you Zarbon, you are dismissed," Said Frieza, and Zarbon left quickly out the door. "Now, for you. I want to see what you can do. what am I thinking?" he smirked.  
  
"You are thinking that you will kill me if I have lied about my powers to you," she sid in her most regal voice.  
  
"Good, now, try once more," he ordered.  
  
"You are thinking that I will be very useful in taking over the universe," she said, a bit shakey at the thought.  
  
"Verry Good! now. what of your,...OTHER,...powers? hmn?" he circled her, his hands behind him, a wicked smirk upon his face.  
  
"trust me, M'Lord, you don't want to see them. not now. not here," she said staning at attention the entire time he cicled her.  
  
"Hmn,...is that so? well, well, well,...you think you are that powerful? we shall see about that," with a snap of his fingers, the Ginu Force walked out of the shadows behind thier Lord, "You shall test your stringths with them," she said walking slowly at the door, stopping right before it, "Hajime!" ((hajime=Begin)).  
  
Outside the Battledome doo stood Zarbon. He quickly bowe, "Sire, do you still desire me to show her about?"  
  
Frieza smirked, "I think she is quite cabable of protecting herself,...but you may serve as her escort. Wait here untill she is done. oh, and you might want to tell the medical ward to brace themselves. they will have a few more patients joining them," Frieza smirked.  
  
Back in the battledome, all the members on the g-force tried thier best to hit Aurore, but she was way to fast for the lugs. Aurore's maroon eyes glowed with a bright blued and with a sudden yell, the men that had begun to circle her were blast up against the walls.  
  
"hahahahaaa! too easy!" she laughed and her eyes grew a brighter blue. It was a few minuets before the g-force finnaly managed to get up. A blue ball of fire formed in Aurore's hand, then it turned red. With her other hand she wrote some words in the air, "From the flames of Purgitory! HRAAAA!" suddenly a rain of fire fell upong the men..  
  
"hey! watch it, mate! you arn't 'ere ta kill us!" yelled Jaice((that is how it is spelled in my country)).  
  
"opps," Aurore giggled, "My bad!" then suddenly burter appeared from behind here,  
  
"over here!" he suddenly formed a blast.  
  
"I dun't be thinkin' so! HRAAA!!!" she them punched burter in the face, knocking him out cold. it was then, that Ginu came charging at Aurore. Aurore then lept high into the air, makeing a lice flip, before shooting various ki beams at Jaice and Genu((the only ones still consious)) they dodged the beams with a dance-like fashion. Aurore landed, and began to glow blue-black, and huge gusts began to fill the room, then suddenly stoped, as jaice and Ginu suddenly felt the energy leave them, and were left uncansious.  
  
Aurore put a piece of fallen hair behind her ear and stood in a victory stance, before walking out of the battledome door. She stoped beside Zarbon, "Childs play,..." she said before the two left to infor Lord Frieza that Aurore was done.  
  
"So, Aurora, what's you middle name?" Zarbon asked curiously.  
  
"Paine," she said blandly.  
  
"Fitting, quite fitting," he said with a smirk.  
  
"My father knew I would be a powerful worrior, but my mother wanted me to have a more fimanine name, so I got my first name from my mother, and my second from my father," they walked not even looking at eachother as they reached the familiar door of Lord Frieza's chambers. The door opened just as they stepped up to it. Frieza was expecting them there soon.  
  
"Very good. fifteen minuets, you have earned yourself top rankings, you both are dismissed!" frieza turned around, back into his chambers.  
  
As the door closed Aurore said, "He seemed pleased,"  
  
"he has been absolutely 'giddy' since you have come under his service."  
  
"Apparently"  
  
"so Aurore, would you mind if I started to call you by your middle name? It reminds me more of you that 'Aurore'" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Sure! I like that name better anyway!" she smiled pleasantly as they started to walk dow to the lunch hall.  
  
"wow, it's lunch-time already!?" Paine/Aurore asked, loking for a watch, or clock.  
  
"Only for the top-woriors. That would include you," Zarbon said taking a seat at the empty table.  
  
"Wow, Frieza prizes my powers that much?" she paused, "Wow,...Cool!" she smiled brightly, but unlike her regal manner when around the other officers or Lord Frieza.  
  
"ummm, yeah"  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
ok, that chappie sucked, but I have a plan. dun wory!!! 


	3. After the day is done, and your left fee...

Intergalatic War  
  
By: Excetora Demiora  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any of the characters accept Aurore.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"wow, it's lunch-time already!?" Paine/Aurore asked, loking for a watch, or clock.  
  
"Only for the top-woriors. That would include you," Zarbon said taking a seat at the empty table.  
  
"Wow, Frieza prizes my powers that much?" she paused, "Wow,...Cool!" she smiled brightly, but unlike her regal manner when around the other officers or Lord Frieza.  
  
"ummm, yeah"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter three-The Ring((AHHH! the ring! lol))  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly two servants brought out a large tray of food for the two of them:  
  
"Is anyone else comming???" Aurore asked as she poked the spegetti-like food with her fork.  
  
"no, usually it is only me an' Dodoria. I don't see why Frieza doesn't assign more people to top ranks,...I've seen many that would make it to the top,..."  
  
"hmmn,..." Aurore siged, flicking her cat-like tail, "So, why then are you at top ranks???" she asked curoisly, "you got some special power?"  
  
"Well,...I've Never thought About it,..." Zarbon said pondering, "er, not to change the subject, but whats with the tail???"  
  
Aurore loked at her white furred tail, "Have you never heared? The Fados'jins tails hold the key to thier psychisim,...much unlike the saiy'jinns,"  
  
"so if you were to lose your tail, you would nolonger beable to read minds?"  
  
"or to use my telapathy,...but I really could care less, It gets in the way at times," she say as she and Zarbon begin to eat.  
  
Once Zarbon was done, he sat there, almost in a daze, watching the Fados'jinn. her long strait hair seemed to have a few streeks of white mixed in with the light cyan color, and, now that they were in the most well-lit area in the palace, he could tell her skin wasn't as white as it looked, it was more of a very pale flesh-tone.  
  
Aurore shot lookes now and again at Zarbon aswell. She wondered how his long deep green hair would look if it was down, and looked over his body, then, blushingly looked away.  
  
"you done?" Zarbon asked, noticing Aurores plate was empty.  
  
"yeah, I guess so," her deep maroon eyes caught with Zarbons light amber ones. for a moment it felt to Zarbon, as he looked into those deeply colred eyes, that there was a sort of bond between him and Aurore. for everytime he looked in the mirror,...he saw the same look when he looked in the mirror,...void, Pain, and submission.  
  
Aurore could feel it too, "Zarbon,... 'ou feel that?"  
  
"yeah," he nodden, "yeah, Paine,...what was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know,..." she continued after a few minuets pause, "ahem,..ugh,...isn't there somewhere we need to be???" she asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"yeah," he got up from his seat, "yeah, there is,..." Aurore followed suit.  
  
***  
  
It was now the end of the day,...Zarbon thought back to lunch, as he unbraided his hair, letting the long strands fall onto his nude back, as he stepped into the showers, the steam filling the room. For somereason, remebering that moment,...he felt so empty. He though back on his life,...to when he was first brought here,...  
  
::FLASHBACK::  
  
"Let me go!" scrame the young voice of a ten year old Zarbon, his already long hair flailing around as he struggled to get free from the two soldiers that held on to each of his arms. his face was scrunched-up in rage, as suddenly the two droped him at the feet of Lord Frieza:  
  
"And who is this!?" he said as he looked down at him from his chair.  
  
Zarbon growled and cast dirty looks at the Ice'jinn.  
  
"sir, This young 'un is Zarbon, he was the only one still alive on that last planet you blew up!" the soldier that spoke then bowed.  
  
"is that so,..." frieza stood up, "well, well, well,...I've never known someone to survive me blowing up thier home,..." he said regally, "You must be VERY powerful, boy"  
  
Zarbon stayed silent, his amber eyes glareing.  
  
"Sita" Frieza called to someone in the shadows.  
  
"yes, M'lord?" boweda very tall gold-skinned man.  
  
"take this boy to the 'chaimber' ((you dun wanna know what the chaimber is, just imagine a VERY awful jail cell!!!))"  
  
"YES SIR!!!" he roughly Picked up Zarbon by the tattered collar of his shirt, all the while, zarbon struggled to get away.  
  
a few days after that he was told he was to fight in frieza's army, to be trained as a fighter. he grew up in the upmost disrespect, and tretchory, untill frieza made him his right hand man,...but the memoryies of what happened to his home, and the fact that he was serving the force that had distroyed it, made him boil.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
Zarbon then snapped back to reality, and sighed heavily as he finished his shower. His hair gently clung to his back and shoulders, as he wrapped a towl around his mid-section, and waked towards his cloths-dresser. he slowly took out a black robe, and put it on, butting the towel in the cloths hamper. He plopped on his bed, hoping for sleep to take him. the rest of that day had been slow-going,...and he was looking foward to a new one,...  
  
***  
  
At that same moment, Aurore sat, brushing her hair in front of a small mirror, that was cracked in one corner. her blue scanner layed upon the desk she sat at, and he uniform was nicely folded beside it. she was now in a beutiful deep maroon gown, that dragged upon the floor. she sat the brush down, and walked to a small window, and looked out at the stars, thier bright twinkle reflected in her eyes.  
  
she sighed, and turned back around to face her small bed. she layed down upon its soft matress, and sighed. She had so much to learn about this place, and it's wierd activities,...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*sighs*  
  
ok, I am actually getting somewhere ^___^ YAY!!! sry I am being so slow! I am working on another strory along with this one. It is non-DBZ related, but I have a nice plot for it so far!!! once I get it up aswell,...why not check it out!?  
  
Please R&R!!! 


End file.
